


Five Fucks and a Cuddle

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fisting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Five times someone walked in on Dom and Brian having sex and one time someone walked in on them cuddling. </i></p><p>With a side of <i>What if Brian was exactly who he said?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fucks and a Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by reading through the [Quartermile Kink Meme](http://quartermile-km.livejournal.com/). I wrote the [main prompt](http://quartermile-km.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=17453#t17453) and squished in a bit of the other.

**1.** The first one to walk in on them was Letty. They should have expected it. Or rather, they did expect it eventually.They just didn't care. Brian didn't care because she'd been nothing but nasty from the moment they met. Dom didn't care, because he was getting tired of nasty. He liked spitfire, sure, but he could do without the venom. And Brian had the fire and a ready smile that made him very attractive to Dom. So attractive, Dom had no problem bending him over cars when the mood struck him and taking him hard. While Dom wasn't being careful about it, he had been keeping it secret up to the point where Letty walked in on them fucking on his father's Charger.

They didn't even get to finish as the curses started flying. The shrieking in English and Spanish was quickly followed by Letty's fists as she charged at Dom in rage. He had to pull out of Brian, dick hanging out of his jeans hard and slick as she tried to punch him in the face. He blocked her, kept her busy as Brian scrambled off the car and looked for his own pants. She ended up scratching him on his arms and chest and got a lucky punch to his jaw. She was eyeing his dick with the intent to harm when Brian finally got between them. He got a bitch slap for his efforts.

"How could you do this to me Dom?" Letty demanded, glaring past Brian at Dom.

"I didn't start this Letty. I'm done. I should have done this weeks ago, last time you ran off on me. Should have known it was the end then." Dom put a big hand on Brian's arm and pulled him back against his chest. His other arm went around Brian's waist possessively and he stared at Letty over Brian’s shoulder. "This is the end Letty. I'm finally moving on. You should too. Quit stringing people along."

"Fuck you Dom. You enjoy your little blond fucktoy while he lasts. He's only going to stab you in the back." Letty hissed.

Dom shrugged. "He's my mistake to make, just like you were.”

Letty let out another string of curses before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the garage. She left the next day, leaving nothing but the smell of burnt rubber in the air as she peeled out and drove out of Dom's life.

 **2.** After Letty left, Dom and Brian weren’t a secret any more. Dom was always a possessive man and he didn't mind showing off his new possession, much to Vince's disgust. He was treated to the sight of Dom constantly pushing Brian up against cars, walls, workbenches, whatever was there and sliding greasy fingers across more sun kissed skin than Vince ever wanted to see. It seemed like every time he turned around he got a load of their face eating kisses and it was stomach turning.

"Get a fucking room!" Vince yelled, throwing a rag at the pair that were currently standing in the shop’s break room between him and a cold Corona from the fridge.

The rag bounced off blondie's back and landed on the floor and Dom kept going like he didn't even hear him.

"Fuck you guys!" He snapped.

Dom looked up at him then, dark eyes dancing with amusement. "If you insist," he rumbled as he slid his hand down the back of Brian's pants, cupping his ass.

Vince recoiled. "Dammit Dom!" He was tired of the bullshit. He needed to go for a fucking ride. He turned and headed out of the garage, making a beeline for his car. Only, once he was there, he realized he'd left his keys inside in the keybox. "Fuck."

Turning, he walked like a man condemned, back into the garage. His hesitance was warranted. As he stuck his head around the corner, he found that Dom had lifted the blond onto the counter next to the fridge and had both their dicks out in his hand. He hissed angrily and quickly retreated. Fuck them. Fuck his keys. He'd fucking walk!

 **3.** It wasn't that Jesse never knocked. It was simply that Jesse knocked as he was walking into a room, before he even received a response. It had earned him a lot of screaming and things tossed at him from Letty. But even an empty Corona bottle to the head hadn't cured him of the habit. So he knocked, but he was already inside before he received a response. That response just happened to be the porniest porn star moan he'd ever fucking heard.

Jesse jumped, his eyes immediately flying to the bed where the sound issued from. Brian was on his hands and knees. His head was on a pillow, face turned towards Jesse looking absolutely wrecked. Dom was behind him with his fingers, no wait, was that? Holy shit! Dom had his entire fist up Brian's ass and Brian was moaning like he was getting paid for it as he pressed back onto Dom's hand, which Jesse knew to be massive. How was that even possible?! Did Brian have some sort of wormhole up his ass?

Dom snorted as he turned and looked at Jesse.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked, still frozen by the sight before him.

"Yes. Now get the hell out. We ain't your personal porno."

"Damn right. Brian doesn't have enough tits."

Brian tried to shoot him an evil glare, but he was way too blissed out for it to be effective.

"Get. Out." Dom said firmly.

Jesse nodded quickly and scuttled out. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Dom yell "God dammit Jesse! Get back here and close the fucking door!"

Oops.

 **4.** Unlike Vince, Leon didn’t have a problem with Brian. In fact, he kinda liked him. It helped that Brian surfed. Leon liked to surf too, and now he had someone to go down and hit the beaches with. Sometimes, the whole gang came and made a day of it. Today, it was just the two of them and Dom. Mia had packed some of her crappy tuna sandwiches that Brian seemed to love and a bunch of Coronas and limes.

Though Dom liked speed, he wasn’t so keen on surfing. He could do it, but he preferred to lounge on a chair in the sun and just watch as he and Brian enjoyed the waves. If they waved at him, Dom would lift a Corona in a salute, but generally stayed put and soaked up the sun.

The waves were dying down and the sun was starting to set as Leon hauled his board in and set it down next to their spread. Dom wasn’t in his chair as usual. He wasn’t in the water either. Brian wasn’t either now that he looked. He looked around for the flashy blond curls or Dom’s bronzed muscles, but saw neither. With a huff of annoyance, he picked a direction and went wandering down the beach, hoping to run into the pair. Sometimes they did annoyingly romantic things like hold hands to walk along the beach. It never ceased to amaze him. Dom hadn’t even done that sort of stuff with Letty, but now here he was doing it with another man.

Dom had always been easy going, but Leon wouldn’t have really called him flexible. Dom was the kind of man who expected everyone else to give while he stayed like a rock. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised after all. Dom wasn’t exactly going to hide. He would just force everyone else to accept. And he was. There were some people in the scene that got up in their faces about it sometimes, but Dom could, and did, smash those faces with ease. Over time, people just got quiet and accepted it, or at least bitched about it in places Dom couldn’t hear.

Leon was ready to turn around when he noticed two familiar heads bobbing in the water a little further down the beach. He headed towards them, moving closer to the water’s edge before he stopped and took in how close the two of them were. Brian was pressed chest to chest against Dom with his head on his shoulder. The blond had this look on his face. That and the movement of Dom’s arm told him that something was going on below the line of the water.

“Don’t tell me you two are fucking out there!” he yelled, drawing their attention.

Dom turned his head and gave him a shit eating grin and yelled back, “I won’t!”

“Well have fun not fucking. I’m heading home!”

Dom just raised a hand in acknowledgement. The one that wasn’t buried in Brian’s ass or whatever.

 **5.** Brian and Dom liked to celebrate after a race. There was always so much adrenaline pumping afterwards, it was only natural to pull over somewhere quiet for a quick blowjob. The driver received and Brian had just run a hell of a race, smoking the competition. They were parked in an alley and Brian was leaning against the hood of his Supra. Brian usually gave him head in the car, sometimes while they were driving, because Brian was flexible like that. Dom wasn't, so he liked to get out of the car and pose Brian on the hood while he pulled his cock out and took long teasing licks. He was doing just that, kneeling in front of Brian, worshipping his cock when headlights lit up their alley.

Brian turned his head, shading his eyes from the overly bright light of some halogen headlights. A door opened and someone got out of the car.

"There you are you little cocksucking faggot," someone called out. "I want my fucking money back. I was promised a race, not a setup against someone's piece of gay ass in a car he barely knows what to do with."

They instantly recognized the whiney voice of some ignorant out of towner that had breezed in from Nowheresville Nevada. The guy had a fistfull of casino winnings he'd hoped to double with his souped up Civic that seemed to have as many neon lights as the Vegas Strip. Brian had left him in the dust. Clearly, the guy was a sore loser.

Brian snorted. "It was a fair race man. You lost. Go drown your sorrows in a beer or something." He turned his attention back to Dom, who hadn't even bothered taking his mouth off of Brian's cock. Brian grinned, reaching out and sliding his hand over Dom’s smooth bald head.

"Fuck you man, I want my money back you cock sucking bitch!" The sound of feet approached and then suddenly stopped.

Dom glanced sideways to see the punk with his jaw hanging open, eyes glued to the place where Dom's mouth was wrapped around Brian's dick. Dom pulled back slowly, sucking just enough so that Brian's cock slipped from his mouth with a satisfying pop. He licked his lips and stood up. "You got a problem with cock suckers?" He asked, voice low, and dangerous.

The guy took a step back, eyes wide, nervously eyeing the size of Dom's arms. "No man. No. You know, just, just talking shit. Everyone does it right?"

Dom crossed his arms and the guy swallowed. "Why don't you just get back in your car and go back to wherever you came from and I won't have to beat the stupid out of you ok?"

"Yeah man. Yeah. That sounds... Yeah. I'm just gonna go." Sneakers slapped the pavement as the idiot ran back to his car. His tires squealed as he backed out and they both heard him hit a trash can across the street before he took off down the street.

Brian turned to Dom and smirked. "Well, that was a fun distraction, but I think we were in the middle of something," he said.

"Sure were." Dom turned back to Brian, leaning in to kiss him slowly. "We got a victory to celebrate."

"Two now," Brian said. "The way you let that idiot catch you on your knees like that, that was genius. His goldfish impression was hilarious."

"Was pretty funny," Dom said with a chuckle before he settled back on his knees before Brian to continue the celebration.

 **+1.** Mia heard all sorts of horror stories about how the crew kept walking in on Brian and Dom. She’d listened to Letty rant about it (and secretly cheered) before the woman took off to parts unknown. She’d heard Vince bitch about their PDAs and how fast it went from mere kissing and touching to more. She’d heard Jesse’s incredulous tale of how he’d walked into a porno in Dom’s bedroom. She heard about Leon’s trip to the beach that ended with Brian and Dom in the water doing things he, thankfully, hadn’t seen. And she heard plenty of mentions about what Brian and Dom got up to after races. More than one person had crashed their little celebrations, either accidentally or deliberately (some people really wanted in on those “parties”).

To be honest, she was rather curious. It wasn’t that she wanted to walk in on her brother having sex. It was more that she wanted to see the passion the two seemed to have for each other. More than the sex they had, that passion was the stuff of legends in their circle. Plus, Brian was a hot man. She’d been attracted to him before Dom staked his claim. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to see him naked and in a steamy position.

But it seemed that she was charmed. She heard them often enough, since she was right down the hall, but she never walked in on them. Not even the time she expected to walk into the kitchen to find them going at it on the kitchen table, but found Dom with a pair of tweezers picking a splinter out of Brian’s thumb. It was probably for the best of course. She really didn’t need to get all those glimpses of someone that she couldn’t have. Though, she did look at them as something she wanted for herself. Not Brian specifically, but what he had with Dom.

They fit together. Brian was bright and happy and lifted the weight from Dom’s shoulders. The weight that seemed to be there ever since he returned from Lompoc. Even Letty hadn’t managed that. But Brian had, so she could never begrudge her big brother the happiness he’d found. It always made her smile when she walked into the living room and found the two of them curled up on the couch, half asleep as action movies played, mostly forgotten, on the television screen.

They were like that now. Dom was sitting on the lounge part of the couch with Brian settled between his legs. He had an arm around his waist and his nose in Brian’s hair. He looked up as she walked in.

“Hey,” he said, offering her a smile that peaked out from behind Brian’s golden curls. He lifted his free arm in invitation.

Mia smiled as she walked over, sitting next to Dom. His heavy arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her in. She rested her head on his shoulder and reached out to give Brian an affectionate pat on his arm.

Mia couldn’t really remember a time when Dom was so, well, cuddly. But then Brian happened and he just seemed to open up more. Mia and Brian were mostly on the receiving end of Dom’s new physical affection, but Mia saw Dom offering Jesse more shoulder pats and affectionate hair ruffles. Leon and Vince got more back slaps and friendly punches. So maybe Mia didn’t get the cute guy that liked her tuna, but she liked to think that she got so much more from knowing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted people to walk in on different sex acts in each of the five parts. Leon is lucky and can't really see what's going on, but I feel the need to point out that Dom is definitely fingering Brian under the water. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed my very first Fast and Furious fic. I had fun writing it! :D


End file.
